Traditionally, photon mapping has been used to enhance the visual realism of generated images. For example, photon mapping may be used to generate realistic images by analyzing interactions between photons and surfaces of a scene. However, current techniques for performing photon mapping have been associated with various limitations.
For example, current methods for performing photon mapping include performing clustering and averaging. These procedures may result in approximation artifacts that may interfere with a user's perception of a generated image. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.